Little Cardcaptor Academia Prologue
by howard576
Summary: This is a story idea I have. The full summary is inside. Please read and comment.


**Little Cardcaptor Academia Prologue **

**Hello everyone, this is an idea for a Cardcaptor, Little Witch academia story I've been thinking about for a while now. To me and a friend of mine these two shows would be great together, so I wrote this prologue to test the waters and see what others think. So please enjoy.**

Long ago during the time of the nine olde witches, there lived a man called Clow Reed. Clow Reed was called the greatest magic user that had ever lived. Born from eastern and western magic families, Clow Reed used his knowledge to create his most rememberable feat, the Clow cards. He made 52 of these cards each one different from each other, with some being similar, but different at the same time.

As time passed Clow Reed married one of the nine olde witches, Beatrix Cavendish. They lived a wonderful life together, but as time went on, they got older. It was then that Clow Reed decided that he would seal the Clow Cards away until a new master could be found. When Beatrix was told of this Clow Reed told her this, "These cards have the power to destroy the world if used wrong. That is why I want them to have a master who will see them not as tools, but as allies.". Hearing that Beatrix agreed, and Clow Reed came up with a plan. He would seal his two guardians into a special book he made to contain the cards, called the book of the Clow. He made it so only those with strong magic could open the book. He would then have Keberos select and train a person of his choosing. Then Yue would test them to see if they are worthy. If the person failed, then all memories pertaining to the Clow cards would be erased from them and those in contact to the cards. But if they pass, they would be both Keberos and Yue new master along with the Clow cards.

Many years passed since both Clow Reed and Beatrix Cavendish passing, until one day a young girl named Atsuko 'Akko' kagari found the book and opened it. Unfortunately, the first card she picked up was the Windy card and by reading it's name she partially activated it causing the others cards to scatter due to the wind she created. It was then that Keberos showed himself to her and told her that she had to gather the cards before they run amok. So, Akko and Kero (Akko's nickname for Keberos) sent out and gathered the cards. They were soon joined by a young man named Syaoran Li, who was part of Clow Reed eastern family. The two fought as they gathered the cards, as their rivalry slowly changed into a strong friendship. Then came the day came when all the cards were resealed, Yue appeared before both of them. Seeing that they both had cards he tested them both. He started with Li who failed, but when he tested Akko she almost failed, but with a little help she passed his trail as her staff transformed into a new staff.

Now master of all the clow cards, Keberos and Yue, Akko begins the next chapter of her life as she heads to Luna Nova magical school, the school were one of Akko's idol's Shiny Chariot went to. But unbeknownst to her, her task involving the Clow cards isn't over yet, as she also holds the future of magic in her hands.

**Well here's a short prologue of what happened before this story, what do you think?**

**Now I'm sure there are some question here, so hopefully this will answer some of those questions.**

**-This will be a mixture of both Cardcaptors and Little Witch Academia.**

**-Akko has all the Clow cards and will turn them into what I call "Akko cards"**

**-Akko will still get the shiny rod**

**-Yue disguise form is stuffed toy version of Yukito from Cardcaptors**

**-Li may or may not make an appearance in this story, but will be mentioned **

**-This will be a Diakko story, but not for a while (I have plans)**

**So, be honest with me, is this a story you would like to see or not? If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. If I feel enough people are interested, I will start writing this story, if not I'll leave this up for those who do.**


End file.
